Junkyard of Doom
'Junkyard of Doom' is the nineteenth episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise At a junkyard, the gang encounters a living car from the 50s! Can Scooby and the gang solve the mystery? Synopsis Scooby and the gang encounter a living car from the 50s! Scooby and the gang arrive at a junkyard. Suddenly, a living car from the 50s drives by. The door opens. It sucks Daphne in. The car door shuts, and the living car drives away. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. The gang hops into the van. They drive after the living car. While the van is driving, Scooby falls out of the back. Shaggy jumps out to rescue him. While searching for Scooby, Shaggy encounters the living car. Scooby and Daphne are inside. Shaggy runs away. In the chase scene, Shaggy is running from the car. He tosses a robot part at the car. Shaggy is running from the car again. The car sucks him in, ending the chase scene. Meanwhile, Velma and Fred are driving along, searching for the living car. Velma points to a cloaked figure holding a bag. The figure runs into a shack. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are trying to escape from the living car. They can't seem to move. The car suddenly stops. Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne exit it. They start searching for the Mystery Machine. The car realizes this. It drives after them. Fred and Velma enter the shack. They find a note on a table. It says: Diamonds smuggled into the junkyard: 900. Diamonds remaining: 0. Velma pockets the paper. They hear somebody coming. Fred points to a place to hide. The door opens. Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy enter. They explain what happened. Suddenly, the doors open. The living 50s car is outside. The gang starts getting sucked into it. Once they are fully in, the car drives off. Velma takes a bottle of water out of her pocket. She dumps it on the car. The car breaks. The gang exits the car. Velma explains it's a robot. Scooby and the gang head back to the shack. They discover a secret passageway. Inside, they see two half-men-half-birds. Shaggy calls them the Birdmen. The Birdmen see the gang. They chase them around the shack. The living car drives in. It sucks the gang in. The car drives away. Velma pours a bottle of water on the car. The gang escapes again. Velma sees a newspaper. She says she's solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy will be bait. Scooby and Shaggy will lure the Birdmen into a hole. Velma will use a remote-control to drive the 50s car over the hole. The Birdmen will be trapped. Scooby and Shaggy refuse to do it. Fred offers them a Scooby Snacks. It doesn't work, until Fred says 20 Scooby Snacks. Scooby and Shaggy take the snacks. They go to find the Birdmen. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for the Birdmen. The Birdmen appear. The chase scene starts. In the chase scene, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Birdmen. Shaggy gives them a nest. He and Scooby run away. Fred is running from the Birdmen. He escapes them. Velma and Daphne are running from the Birdmen. They dress the Birdmen like scarecrows and run away, ending the chase scene. The Birdmen fall into the hole. Velma drives the car over it. After getting the Birdmen out, Fred unmasks them. The Birdmen are too smugglers. They wanted to scare the gang away. The police come and take the smugglers away. The episode ends with the gang going off to see a time machine. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Birdmen *Living 50s Car Suspects Culprits Locations *Junkyard **Shack ***Secret passageway Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1